Piano
by Fly-In-Butter
Summary: C'était son seul moyen de parler.
1. I learned you by heart

**« I learned you by heart. »**

**

* * *

**

_« C'est comme si la musique naissait du bout de mes doigts. Chaque jour, elle se déverse sur le clavier, elle envahit l'espace. Ca m'aide à ne pas devenir fou. Il le faut. »_

La pointe de la plume de paon gratta ces derniers mots sur le morceau de parchemin, imprégnant le support d'encre noire. L'encrier fut soigneusement fermé par des doigts pâles, réchauffés par la seule lueur d'une chandelle. Deux orbes grises parcoururent rapidement le récit à présent terminé, les mots correctement alignés, posés sur la peau dans une écriture fine et penchée. Draco Malfoy bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et déroula lentement son dos pour s'étirer. Il fit craquer délicieusement ses os, depuis chacune de ses vertèbres jusqu'à ses phalanges. Puis il se releva, et entreprit de ranger le bureau en bois de rose qu'il utilisait. Son regard traîna un instant en direction d'un réveil, qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Un rictus presque inaudible s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres : il n'avait toujours pas sommeil. Il débarrassa rapidement son espace de travail, et rassembla les différents parchemins sur lesquels il venait d'écrire, pour les ranger dans un tiroir. Il prit ensuite sa baguette magique, et d'un même mouvement du poignet, il éteignit la chandelle pour allumer un gigantesque chandelier suspendu au milieu de sa chambre. Les murs de pierre s'éclairèrent avec vigueur, révélant un lit à baldaquin aux arabesques compliquées, en fer forgé. Le matelas considérablement épais était recouvert d'une parure de lit aux couleurs de sa maison, mêlant dans des broderies chinoises deux magnifiques serpents enlacés. Le jeune homme blond plongea sur son lit dans un cri indigne de son nom. « D'où l'utilité d'être Préfet » pensa-t-il en s'enfonçant avec satisfaction parmi ses coussins. Cet endroit était jusqu'à présent l'unique endroit du château, hormis les toilettes et la salle de bains des Préfets au cinquième étage, dans lequel le fils Malfoy pouvait laisser libre cours à son caractère. Les parois de la pièce acceptaient les sons sans gêne, et les hurlements de rire, les pleurs, les soupirs du garçon se perdaient à jamais dans la roche, sans jamais que le monde extérieur ne les entendit. Mais depuis quelques semaines, un autre recoin du château lui avait donné la possibilité de reposer son corps, endolori par l'image dont il devait adopter la forme chaque jour. Depuis qu'il était passé, en proie à une nouvelle crise de rage, trois fois devant ce pan de mur du septième étage, sa vie avait changé. Ce jour-là, il avait quasiment fait sortir la porte de la Salle sur Demande de ses gonds, lorsqu'il l'avait refermée derrière lui. Cependant, son excès de colère s'était évanoui quelques instants plus tard, à la vue du majestueux piano à queue qui trônait silencieusement au milieu de la pièce, lui lançant des appels sourds. « Viens me toucher, Draco. Viens me goûter. Tu ne le regretteras jamais. » avait semblé murmurer l'instrument au Serpentard. Bien vite, le protège-clavier avait glissé avec grâce au sol, et des sons clairs s'étaient éveillés, faisant vibrer l'air avec douceur.

Bercé par ces souvenirs, Draco sombra avec douceur dans le sommeil.

* * *

Blaise Zabini se réveilla de bonne heure ce mardi matin, contrairement à ses principes. Avisant son réveil, qui marquait clairement six heures cinquante, il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, en couinant de mécontentement. Ouvrir les yeux une seule fois lui suffisait pour ne plus dormir. Le jeune noir souleva ses couvertures d'un ample mouvement, et se déroba à la chaleur de son lit. La chambre qu'il partageait avec Théodore Nott était plongée dans la pénombre, et une atmosphère douillette enveloppait ses occupants. Le garçon s'avança à pas feutrés entre les habits - à présent qualifiables de chiffons - et les innombrables notes de cours qui jonchaient le parquet, scrutant l'espace, à la recherche d'une tenue décente à enfiler. Il s'efforça de produire le moins de sons possible, car réveiller Nott avant son réveil était passible d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme à cette pensée. Oui, Blaise, le mystérieux, le discret, le sage, l'homme de l'ombre, le ... Abrégeons. Blaise n'était pas masochiste. Non. Blaise était amoureux. Et, comme chacun le sait, lorsque l'on est amoureux, c'est toujours de la dernière personne sur terre capable de bien nous le rendre. Mais notre cher ami parvenait toujours à ses fins, et, comme nous pouvons le constater, il avait réussi, cette année, à obtenir un dortoir pour deux, ce qui lui avait permis d'écoper des gorilles de service. Il enfila un T-Shirt blanc passablement froissé, un jean, et il s'échappa souplement de son dortoir, laissant la « créature de ses rêves les plus débridés » profiter de la fin de sa nuit. Il parcourut un couloir étroit durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, passant devant une multitude de portes fermées, et il déboucha enfin dans la Salle commune, s'attendant à ne trouver personne à cette heure matinale. Cependant, une silhouette se dessinait à travers l'obscurité, assise dans un fauteuil. Blaise s'avachit dans un canapé proche de l'individu, encore lourd de sommeil. Ses yeux profondément obscurs se posèrent calmement sur son vis-à-vis.

**« Tu as dormi, Malfoy ? »**

L'énorme livre écorné et jauni que lisait le blond se referma dans un claquement sec, soulevant des volutes de poussière. Lorsque Draco leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il sembla qu'un courant d'air mortel s'était engouffré dans la pièce. Mais le jeune homme noir esquissa un sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se replonger le Prince dans sa lecture. Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Blaise observa son camarade s'efforcer de paraître absorbé par les lignes de son antique livre intitulé _Antivenins asiatiques_. Néanmoins, ses mâchoires se serraient par à-coups, manifestant son irritation.

**« En quoi ça t'intéresse, Zabini ? »** lâcha-t-il cinq minutes plus tard, d'un ton glacial, sans décoller son regard du lourd volume posé sur ses genoux.

**« Ca m'intéresse, c'est tout. » **lui répondit le garçon, tout en se levant. « **Je vais prendre le p'ti déj', tu viens avec moi ? » **ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un ton enjoué.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, et entendit avec satisfaction le livre se poser rudement sur un meuble. Des pas le rejoignirent, tandis qu'il franchissait le pan de mur qui menait à l'extérieur de la Salle commune. Les deux étudiants parcoururent les couloirs sinueux des cachots de Poudlard, pour atteindre enfin le hall d'entrée désert du château, tandis qu'une énorme horloge sonnait sept heures trente. Ils arrivèrent les tout premiers dans la Grande Salle, où les tables étaient déjà dressées et croulaient sous la nourriture. S'installant à sa place habituelle, Blaise entreprit de remplir copieusement son assiette de toasts et de bacon. Le jeune Malfoy enjamba le banc pour s'asseoir à côté de son accompagnateur. Il tendit sa main pâle vers une théière en porcelaine, et se servit une tasse de thé avec délicatesse. Tandis qu'il attrapait trois carrés de sucre dans la sucrière sous le regard amusé de Blaise, Hermione Granger entra dans la vaste pièce, un livre à la main. Elle s'installa à sa table, tournant le dos aux deux Serpentards, et entama sa lecture. Peu de temps après, un flot d'étudiants entra dans la salle, qui s'anima avec douceur, encore perdue dans les limbes du sommeil.

Vers huit heures un quart, la quasi-totalité de l'école était éveillée, et les conversations fusaient parmi les quatre tables bondées. Le courrier arriva au moment où Théodore Nott s'asseyait à côté de Blaise, qui le gratifia d'une légère pression sur la nuque, profitant au passage de sa peau. Le hibou Grand-Duc de Malfoy se posa majestueusement devant lui, tandis qu'il entamait sa cinquième tasse de thé sucré à haute dose. Il détacha avec dextérité la Gazette du Sorcier, ainsi qu'une lettre marquée du sceau des Malfoy, et consentit à laisser son animal tremper le bec dans sa tasse, avant de s'envoler pour la volière. Il déplia ensuite le journal pour découvrir en première page un article sur le « célèbre » Harry Potter, en rapport avec l'accident du ministère du début de l'été. Une photo le montrait, pris par surprise sur le Chemin de Traverse, tendu et gêné par les flashs qui l'aveuglaient sans cesse. Sans daigner lire la moindre ligne d'un texte qui paraissait, par son seul titre, redondant, il jeta le journal au milieu de la table. Pansy Parkinson, en face de lui, l'attrapa au vol, et se plongea dedans avec avidité, ses yeux noisette frémissant d'excitation à la vue des inepties débitées sur Potter. Le jeune homme blond se leva, sa lettre à la main, attirant quelques regards sur lui. Il leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors, et s'aperçut que Potter le dévisageait d'un air calculateur. Haussant les sourcils, il détourna le regard vers la table des professeurs, et nota avec irritation que Dumbledore l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, les iris électriques brillant soudain d'une lueur indescriptible. Leurs yeux se soutinrent quelques instants, et Draco symbolisa aussitôt dans son esprit sa Salle commune, ce qui arracha un sourire au directeur de Poudlard. Le vieil homme lui adressa un signe de tête, et retourna à son repas, tandis que le Serpentard sortait de la Grande Salle, remerciant silencieusement son parrain pour lui avoir permis d'acquérir des réflexes en Occulumancie. Une paire d'émeraudes suivirent silencieusement le moindre de ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

**« Harry ... Je sais à quoi tu penses, alors arrête ! »** siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

**« Mais regarde la lettre qu'il a reçu. Elle a l'air tellement importante qu'il sort de la Grande Salle pour la lire ! » **répliqua-t-il en beurrant activement ses toasts. «** Et c'est pas une lettre de sa chérie, à mon avis ... »** ajouta-t-il avec ironie, tandis qu'Hermione soupirait.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de ton père. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis chez Andromeda. Elle est indulgente. Je t'aime._

_Narcissa._

Le jeune blond replia avec soin la courte lettre de sa mère, qu'il avait conservé, fermée, jusqu'au soir, pour l'ouvrir dans le calme de sa chambre. Ses doigts allaient et venaient, machinalement, marquant fermement la trace des plis sur le papier. Depuis que son père avait fui Voldemort, dans un sursaut de conscience familiale, juste après l'accident du Ministère, l'anxiété le rongeait. La peur de lire, un jour, des mots qu'il ne voulait pas voir. **« Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, disent-ils. »** bredouilla-t-il, cherchant de l'assurance dans ses propos. Un silence sourd lui répondit, rapidement remplacé par le sifflement d'angoisse qui tiraillait ses oreilles. Il porta une main contre son coeur soudain affolé. Sans demander son reste, il jeta le parchemin sur son bureau, et traversa la pièce, empoignant sa robe de chambre qui traînait sur le lit.

Une porte claqua dans le couloir des Serpentards, et des pas précipités s'évanouirent dans la nuit. Blaise tendit l'oreille jusqu'au dernier instant, avant de replonger dans ses rêves.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

**« Il a encore disparu de la Carte. »** remarqua Harry, avant de murmurer un « Nox », et de s'endormir.

* * *

Un, deux, trois, quatre carrés de sucre tombèrent dans la tasse de thé du jeune Malfoy le matin suivant. Eveillé une fois de plus à l'aube, il était venu prendre son petit-déjeuner seul. Le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la Grande Salle déserte, réchauffant l'atmosphère poussiéreuse, teintant d'or les tables, mettant en valeur les noeuds du bois. Draco mélangea sa boisson avec lenteur, puis posa sa petite cuillère et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. La première gorgée lui brûla avec douceur l'oesophage, mais le garçon s'attarda à savourer le sucre qui s'insinuait entre ses papilles. Sa peau fut parcourue d'un frisson, et il ferma les yeux, tenant fermement l'anse de sa tasse, posée sur la table. Sa tête se pencha naturellement en arrière, laissant le poids des pensées le submerger. Un bruit sec le tira hors de ses songes, brutalement. Ses paupières se soulevèrent sous le choc et il se redressa, en manquant de se tordre le cou. Une silhouette se tenait debout, figée, contre la porte à double battant qui donnait sur le hall. Ne pouvant voir de qui il s'agissait, ébloui par un rayon de soleil, il se pencha discrètement en avant. Avant de reprendre bien vite sa position initiale, ses traits se figeant dans leur moule. Potter s'avança entre les tables, et prit place à la table des Gryffondors, tournant le dos à son ennemi. Le Serpent observa chacun des mouvements du jeune homme pendant un instant, puis reprit à siroter aristocratiquement son thé, tandis que la Salle se remplissait petit à petit. Hermione s'installa face à son ami. Elle entreprit d'étaler de la confiture sur une tranche de pain, consciencieusement. Elle allait mordre avidement dans la mie, quand elle leva les yeux vers Harry. Son mouvement s'arrêta. Le regard perdu, il touillait son café, dans lequel flottait un morceau de cake désormais en décomposition. La main de la jeune fille s'agita sous son nez. **« Allô Pluton, ici la Terre. C'est une belle journée, il est ... **- elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre -** huit heures moins dix, et Harry Potter a le même visage qu'un poisson mort. À condition qu'on puisse qualifier ça de visage ... »** termina-t-elle tandis que le concerné sortait de son monde. **« Tu pensais à lui ? »** demanda-t-elle soudain, prenant Harry au dépourvu. Ce dernier bredouilla vaguement quelque chose à propos de « lumière » et de « cheveux », avant de boire d'une traite son café, ratant de peu l'occasion de s'étrangler avec le bout de cake. Après deux bonnes minutes de crachats et de raclures de gorge, en vue de l'élimination des particules de gâteau égarées dans ses poumons - et on pouvait maintenant se permettre de l'appeler « Le Survivant » pour une bonne raison -, il ajouta d'une voix assurée : **« J'ai été frappé par l'atmosphère .. particulière de la salle, tout à l'heure. Avec le soleil, et tout ça ... »**. Voyant son amie hausser un sourcil sarcastique, qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait même pas gobé le mot « J'ai », il capitula. **« Bon, ok, je pensais à lui. Contente ? »** lâcha-t-il. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étendirent brièvement en un petit sourire satisfait. **« Oui. Mais arrête, tu deviens limite parano là, à penser toujours qu'il manigance quelque chose juste parce que c'est un Malfoy. »**. Harry ne répondit rien. Après tout, il avait dit la vérité. En quelque sorte.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Blaise se retourna dans son lit, l'oreille à l'affût. Draco venait de sortir de sa chambre. Il le savait. Il reconnaitrait ces pas n'importe où, même dans une gare Moldue bondée. Empressés de s'enfuir. Il se redressa et demeura assis, dans le noir, pensif. Il devait être au courant, à présent. Rogue devait le lui avoir dit. Ils le savaient tous. La nouvelle s'était propagée à une vitesse fulgurante parmi les Mangemorts, excités, ainsi que parmi leurs opposants. Un bruissement le tira hors de sa réflexion, et brusquement, la lumière s'alluma, arrachant un « Ahhr » à Blaise, qui se cacha instantanément les yeux d'une main. Il ôta sa paume lentement, et ouvrir les paupières avec douceur, s'habituant à l'agressive clarté de la pièce. Sa vue se stabilisa enfin, et son coeur rata une mesure. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux manqua de lui arracher un gémissement digne d'une fillette devant un chaton.** « Blaise ... »** murmura une voix rauque de sommeil qui électrisa le jeune noir. **« Oui ? »** répondit-il avec la plus grande nonchalance, après s'être discrètement raclé la gorge pour arranger sa propre voix. **« Je sais à quoi tu penses. »** lança le brun à la peau pâle, s'éveillant peu à peu, et se redressant également. Blaise ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était évident. Il pressa un instant ses paumes contre ses yeux, cherchant à évacuer sa fatigue. **« Mais tu n'y peux rien**, ajouta Théodore. **Personne n'y peut rien. »** Il se rallongea et rabattit ses couvertures sur lui, mais ne lâcha pas Blaise du regard. Ce dernier haussa brièvement les épaules, avant de se recoucher.** « Certes, on ne peut rien y faire »** songea le noir en fermant les yeux.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Ses doigts étaient engourdis. Il ne pouvait plus jouer. Des sons maladroits résonnaient dans la Salle sur Demande, et il dérapait sur les notes. Il s'arrêta et coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses, pour les réchauffer. En vain. Sa peau était glacée. Il frissonna. « Le Prince des Glaces ». Un rictus las s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. **« Quel surnom idiot. »** murmura-t-il, sa voix restant en sourdine. Sa gorge se noua. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Chaudes, elles sillonnaient ses joues, son nez, sa mâchoire, pour se perdre sous son pull en d'amères caresses.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir du septième étage, Harry Potter faisait les cent pas, au couvert de sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il avait tout essayé : Savoir ce que fabrique Draco Malfoy ; Besoin d'un endroit pour jouer traficoter un plan, jouer un mauvais tour aux autres ; Accéder à la planque de Draco Malfoy ; Sauver le monde des Mangemorts ; Accéder à cette fichue salle, parce que, par Merlin, il s'appelait Harry Potter et Harry Potter se doit d'empêcher Draco Malfoy de préparer un sale coup qui profiterait à Face De Vipère et ses acolytes, merde. La porte restait hermétique à ses appels les plus désespérés. Il se laissa tomber par terre, exténué. Il posa son front contre ses genoux, et soupira longuement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir quelle raison avait poussé son ennemi à parcourir si vite les couloirs pour disparaître dans la Salle sur Demande. Habituellement, le petit point représentant le jeune blond sur la Carte du Maraudeur se déplaçait par à-coups, se cachant dans chaque recoin du château. Mais ce soir, ça avait été différent. Le trajet avait été effectué d'une traite, probablement en courant. **« Mais qu'est ce que tu as, Malfoy ? »** prononça-t-il tout haut, sous le coup de l'irritation. Depuis le matin, Harry avait remarqué des détails chez son ennemi qui l'agaçaient. Un seul sucre. Le thé bu d'une seule traite. Pas de paupières closes. Aucune délectation. Aucun sourire furtif, caché, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il buvait son thé trop sucré. Il n'y avait là qu'un masque froid, et mal joué. Il se releva, et reprit sa ronde devant le pan de mur vide. **« Je te connais par coeur, à force, Malfoy » **murmura-t-il. Il soupira, et se tourna une dernière fois vers l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

L'ivoire des touches était inondée, lorsque, dans un cliquetis, la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit et se referma discrètement. Le bruit fut happé par un dernier sanglot. Les paumes vinrent évacuer les derniers résidus de tristesse présents sur les joues pâles du Serpentard. Ses doigts las essuyèrent le clavier, et il respira longuement. **« Pour toi, alors. »** prononça-t-il maladroitement. Ses mots sonnèrent vide. Les mots ne pouvaient plus rien, dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait plus que ça. Les sons commencèrent à couler. Fluides, ils pénétraient dans les coeurs. Par les pores de la peau, ils s'infiltraient à travers les corps, s'imprimaient dans les âmes. La porte claqua. Mais, les yeux fermés, il n'y avait que la musique.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Le coeur battant, Harry s'enfuyait.

* * *

Enjoy :)


	2. Bonus : Thought

**« Thought. »**

**

* * *

**

_« C'était juste un rayon de soleil. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais lorsque j'ai franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, ce matin, le temps s'est arrêté de respirer. Sous sa peau nacrée, de la couleur était née. Une pluie d'or s'étendait sur son visage. Les plis sur son front décampaient. Les flots d'insomnie qui coulaient d'ordinaire sous ses yeux s'asséchaient. Gorge déployée vers le ciel, il retrouvait quelque chose d'innocent, abandonné doucement aux premières lueurs du jour. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien surpris d'aussi fascinant. »_

Un sentiment étrange s'insinua dans ses tripes, prit place, et se grava à contresens dans son coeur.


End file.
